Something is rotten in the state of Vegas?
by PandorasHollow
Summary: NS. a shower. breakfast. friends and a suspicious mind


_**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the pretty characters mentioned in the story below.  
**Spoilers:** None, it takes place sometime in season 6_

_**AN:** I want to thank everyone who gave me feedback on 'You Are'. Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the best _

Some fluff mixed with some smut and a tad of humor. **Snickers** all the way, baby. Hope you like it.

_Story dedicated to my dear friend Lou who converted me to a Nick & Sara fan. Thanks doll, I guess we are even now? _

* * *

"Don't stop." – The words were barely out of her mouth before his lips crushed against hers once again. He took possession of her mouth, their tongues caressed and duelled, leaving them both breathless.  
The feel of cold wall against her back startled her and she broke the kiss. A look of concern flashed across his face, thinking he had hurt her but a smile and a reassuring hand on his bare chest told him otherwise. 

"The wall is cold, that's all." – She told him and a smile replaced the frown on his face.  
He put his hands on her shoulder blades and brought her flushed body against his once again, allowing the water to run over and between them. His fingers brushed away wet strands of hair off her face before he bent down and captured her lips with his. She opened her mouth, granted access to his tongue and both let out a moan when the kiss deepened.  
Her hands ran up and down his back before they rested on his butt, squeeuing it slightly. Nick smiled against her lips before he let his left hand wander down her side. It brushed briefly against her breast before he put it on her thigh and lifted it higher.  
Their togetherness came to a halt when Sara abruptly pulled away from his lips and turned her head to the side.

"Was that the doorbell?" – She asked.

"What?"

"The doorbell?" – She didn't even get the chance to repeat her words when the sound of the doorbell penetrated the silence of the apartment once again.

"Oh, shit, shit, shit." – Sara hissed and pushed aside the glass door of the shower and walked out. - "Why are they here so early?" – She asked while she putting her bathrobe on. Nick grabbed a towel and followed her out into the bedroom.

"They are not." – He said and pointed with his head towards the clock on her nightstand. – "I guess we got carried away a little bit." – He added with a sheepish smile.

"You have to get out of here." – She told him.

"What?"

"They can't find you here."

"Why not? We'll just tell them that I came a bit earlier."

"And we spontaneously decided to take a shower together?" – She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe we should just tell them the truth."

"We probably should but not now and not like this. Please Nick, just climb down the fire escape."

"Fine." – Nick gave in and Sara pecked him on the lips before hurrying to her apartment door to let her guests in.

"I'm sorry that I let you wait." – Were the first words that flew out of her mouth when she opened the door to reveal Warrick, Greg, Grissom and Cathrine on the other side. – "I was in the shower and kinda forgot the time."

"That's okay Sar." – Warrick said with a smile as he walked past her and everyone else followed him.

"I haven't started breakfast yet, I didn't want it to get cold." – Sara explained as her colleagues and friends got comfortable in her living room. She had a week off and had invited them all over for breakfast after a short visit to the lab two days prior. All the ingredients for breakfast were out on the kitchen counter but the preparations had stopped once her and Nick had started to play with the whipped cream. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips when she recalled how they ended in the shower.

"Where's Nick?" – Greg asked and brought Sara out of her thoughts. – "I thought he'd be the first one here since he had last night off."

"Don't worry, Nick will come. He would never reject an offer for a good meal." – Warrick said with a chuckle. – "But maybe I should give him a call though." – He said and grabbed for his cell phone. Alarm bells went off in Sara's head when she remembered that Nick had left his cell next to hers on the nightstand in her bedroom.

"No." – Sara said a bit too loud and everyone turned their attention to her. – "Uhm, I just …ehm….I talked to Nick before I took the shower and he said that he'll be a bit late." – She lied and let out a relieved breath when Warrick just nodded and put his cell away.  
"I'm just gonna change quickly and then I'll start the breakfast." – Sara said and mentioned to her bedroom.

"Oh, you really don't have to." – Greg said suggestively, earning a glare from Sara and a slap on the head from Warrick. When Sara entered her bedroom there was no sight of Nick, he had already left. She looked at her unmade bed and remembered the previous day. They had mostly spent it in bed in the safety of her apartment, forgetting the rest of the world. Their romance was still new, only a few weeks ago did they act on their feelings.  
Their first kiss was passionate yet gentle, a kiss between two people who had desired each other for a long time. She smiled and touched her lips briefly, that kiss was embedded in her mind forever.  
She heard muffled laughter and snapped out of her memory before hastily throwing on a pair of jeans and a shirt. After drying her hair shortly with a towel she put it back into a ponytail and walked out to make breakfast for the hungry crowd. Greg looked up from the TV when Sara entered the living room again.

"Nice shirt, Sar." – He said and Sara looked down, wondering why a simple grey shirt was worth of a comment. She panicked slightly when she saw that it was one of Nick's shirts. To her it had become a habit to wear his shirts, that when she had changed out of her bathrobe she hadn't even paid any attention to what she was putting on. For a moment Sara thought that Greg had seen through their little charade but soon a wave of relief washed over her when she heard his next words. – "They didn't have anything in your size?"

"I like to wear it. It's comfortable." – She explained truthfully and Greg watched her walk behind the kitchen counter, the small print of blue color on the left sleeve of her shirt reminded him of something but he just couldn't remember what it was. At this very moment the doorbell to Sara's apartment rang and Greg stood up to open the door.

"Hey Nick."

"Hey Greggo." – Nick said and walked in. A familiar smell entered Greg's nostrils when Nick passed him by. Greg narrowed his eyes at Nick, thinking that there was something oddly familiar about his appearance too.  
Nick just briefly looked over at Sara before he greeted the rest of the group. – "Hi guys. What's new?" – He asked as he sat down next to Warrick and they all engaged in small talk, talking about nothing of importance.  
After a short while Nick stood up and offered Sara his help. Warrick found a documentary about Egypt on the _History Channel_ which was highly interesting for him and Grissom. Cathrine was engrossed in the latest issue of _InStyle_ which she surprisingly found stashed between the many copies of scientific magazines on Sara's table. Greg was watching Sara and Nick prepare the food. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was different but he just couldn't figure out what it was. It was frustrating because he felt that the answer was right in front of him but he just couldn't pinpoint it. He let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes, thinking that maybe he was just too tired and his mind was playing tricks on him. However, for some reason he couldn't stop watching the two of his friends as they cooked. Greg noticed how easily Nick moved around Sara's kitchen, how he knew where to find every utensil he needed but that fact didn't instantly register in Greg's tired mind.

"Food's ready." – Nick said and everyone except for Greg stopped what they were doing and stood up. Greg watched as Sara handed Nick a plate full of pancakes. He caught the look and smile the two of them shared and suddenly all the pieces fell together for Greg.

The clothes Nick was wearing were the same he had on yesterday morning when he left the lab to enjoy his day off.  
The shirt Sara had on was Nick's too. Greg knew it exactly because it was him who accidentally left that blue print on the shirt.  
The scent he noticed on Nick earlier was the same flowery scent he had registered on Sara after she had let them in that morning. Now that he thought about it, Nick's hair had seemed a bit wet when he had arrived.  
Thoughts rushed through Greg's mind. _Nick. Sara. Flowery scent. Wet hair. Shower. Nick's shirt on Sara_.  
Greg bolted out of his seat, his eyes wide with shock when realization hit him.

"Oh my God, you two are together!" – He proclaimed looking directly at Nick and Sara who were in the midst of setting the table. Everyone grew quiet as four set of eyes focused on the couple that seemed very surprised and flustered.  
Nick looked at Sara and Sara looked at Nick. She smiled letting him know that she was okay with it. Seeing her smile at him a goofy grin appeared on his lips and that was answer enough for their friends.

**The End?**

_

* * *

Somehow the story feels incomplete to me. I'm thinking about adding a chapter...hmm, I don't know. I'm actually working on another story that should be a few chapters long. _

**Thanks for reading and please review, pretty please**


End file.
